What If
by Leap of Faith
Summary: What if Usagi wasn't really living her true life? What if it was all a mirage to protect her? What if she made a wish to have her real life? Would Mamoru still be her intended? Not a chance...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Title: What If...  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Rating: Shrug  
Started: 3/11/01  
Finished:  
Disclaimer: This storyline is completely mine. Please don't take it. :)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
As I brushed my way below the feet golden blonde hair, I thought about my current break up. 'That baka. He deserved to get what he got.' I thought with anger, 'Mamoru is just a jerk, I don't see why I didn't see it sooner! Ami-chan even saw it coming!' I resisted the urge to throw my brush across the room. 'Ugh, what a hassle this hair is...in fact...my whole life is a hassle.' I tossed my brush down and crawled beneath the covers of my bed and slowly drifted off into sleep with the odd sensation that my life might never be as it was before.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed at the top pf my lungs. I had just looked in the mirror only to discover that my hair was now just one inch below my shoulders and it was a dark brown, with a hint of blonde, but it was barely visible. It was actually really pretty with the way it made my crystal blue eyes look, but I wanted MY HAIR BACK!  
  
"What the hell is all the screaming about?" A boy asked from behind me.  
  
I turned, "my hair! It was blonde last night and now it's not!"  
  
He gave me a look that would say that I was crazy, "newsflash: it's always been brown!"  
  
"Okay, you listen here kid, my hair was WAY past my feet last night and it was golden blonde! So how could I have always had brown hair! The name Tsukino Usagi just flows with me having blonde hair!"  
  
"Well, maybe it does, but your name is Lily Maxwell, you're my twin sister." He replied.  
  
I was taken aback, 'Lily is the name that I'm called every night in my dream with that guy...' I thought. "Okay, sit." I said, pointing to the chair in the room. Finally realizing that this wasn't to room I was in last night. He saw the pissed off look on my face and did as he was told.  
  
"W-What?" He said shakily. I figured he was about my age, but seemed kind of scared of me.  
  
"I want you to tell me who you are, what this place is, what year it is, and why the hell my name is Lily, AND what kind of things are going on in the world."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, this is the L1 colony in outer space, its after colony 196, your name is Lily because our mother named you that, and right now there is a war going on with the Gundams."  
  
"Gundams?" I questioned. This caused him to jump up and shake me by my shoulders.  
  
"You don't know what a Gundam is!? Did you fall on your head?" He screamed but it seemed to be happening in slow motion. Soon everything and everyone stopped, that is except for me.  
  
"What the hell?" I said.  
  
"Usagi...Lily..." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there? Setsuna? Is that you?" Soon a bright light engulfed the room and when in faded away, Setsuna was there.  
  
"Hai. Usagi, there is something I must tell you." I looked at her with wide eyes and she continued, "you're whole life has been fake. You see, in Tokyo with the scouts and Mamoru it wasn't true. Well, the scouts are true, they were and are your protectors from the Moon Kingdom. But in order for you to be protected, we made a whole life for you, your mother and I. We thought this would be best, but when you made that wish last night to have a different life in your dream land, it came true. Usagi, this is your different life, your REAL life. The one that you were intended to live. But there are some slight changes." She said.  
  
"Like what?" I asked, urging her to continue.  
  
"Like your name, heritage, and life. When you broke up with Mamoru, you were starting to realize that you didn't want to live the life you had... you were remembering something else. Usagi, your name is really Lily Maxwell of the L2 colony cluster. You've got a twin brother, Duo Maxwell. You both are very skilled and talented Gundam pilots, yet you are better but do not show it for you know that Duo doesn't want his friend, Chang Wufei, to call him weak. And just one more thing before I go and return all your real memories. In this real life of your...you have no intended, you get to find a man you love, and he shall be yours. You are free to date whoever you want because unlike Mamoru, you are not to be married to someone just to protect the Earth. Good-bye, Lily." With that I felt a rush of memories flooding back into my head and time resumed. 


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2:  
  
"Duo what are you doing?" I yelled grabbing my brothers wrist and flipping him over to the ground. I glared down at him.  
  
"I thought you lost your memory or something since you didn't remember the Gundams!" He said getting up.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "how could I forget Chaos and the other Gundams, you baka?"   
  
"Oh, forget it." He walked out of the room, thoroughly confused and closed the door.  
  
'Might as well get showered.' I grabbed two towels and headed towards my bathroom. While I undressed, I saw a huge bruise on my calf, forearm, and stomach.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Leave me alone, Mamoru! I don't want to be with you!" I yelled, glaring with all my might.  
  
"Why you little twerp!" He screamed. He then punched me right in the stomach, making me fall the ground. He proceeded to kick me, but I didn't feel the pain. The only pain I felt was the loss of my best friends, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. They were dead, Mamoru killed them right before my very eyes. Soon, I faked passing out and he stopped.  
  
"Die, MAMORU!!" I screamed, jumping up and blasting him with the power of my Ginzuishou. He flew back against the tree and I ran, ran back to my house as far as I could.  
~End flashback~  
  
I gasped, the flashback felt so real. I climbed in the shower. After about 15 minutes I got out again. "Wow, it's faster to take a shower with short hair." I said to myself. I wrapped a towel around my head and body and grabbed a green tank-top and a pair of dark, almost black, navy blue shorts out of my closet and put them on. I then went back to my bathroom and blow-dried my brown hair.  
  
"Lily, hurry up! We have to get going!" I heard Duo yell.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming!" I called back grabbing a hair tie and running downstairs. I rolled my eyes at my younger brother (he's just a minute younger) and quickly tied my running shoes. I grabbed the keys to the jeep. "Ready, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, here, you have to eat something." My hyperactive brother threw a pop-tart at me and I caught it with ease and walked out the door with Duo following me.  
  
"To Quatres mansion?" I asked. I thought it was odd, but the little blonde Arabian had a house on almost every colony. Duo nodded and I set off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
We pulled up at the house and went inside, I remained silent and cold looking, only one person knew what I was really like, and that was Duo. He only knew because we lived together. As soon as he saw everyone he became the hyper-active person that Wufei hated. I rolled my eyes and sat down.  
  
"We have a new mission." Quatre said, this caught everyone's attention, especially mine. "Apparently Oz had discovered a crystal like thing, but we don't know what it is. All we know it that it's very powerful, and only a certain person can control it. The Oz organization got it and when they studied it they found these markings on it." He held up a picture with the planetary signs of my friends, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako. The one in the middle was a crescent moon, my sign. "They have no clue what the signs mean and neither do I."  
  
I finally spoke, "they are the planetary symbols for the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Also known as the respective symbols of the Princesses of those planets; Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako." I said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Duo exclaimed. "Did you say something this morning about that Tsukino Usagi person? Oh yeah, you said, 'The name Tsukino Usagi just flows with me having blonde hair!'"  
  
I looked at him, my eyes wide. 'Kuso!' I thought, 'I did say that. because I am the god forsaken princess of the moon!' Everyone looked at me and I prayed for Setsunas help and my mothers. I didn't get it.  
  
"How do you know about the symbols, Lily? Do you know something about these people you named? And about the crystal?" Came Hiiros monotone voice from my left.  
  
I sighed, "I know everything about that crystal, it's mine for gods sake. I should know. And those girls are my protectors. I know, this sounds really crazy but..." I shrugged, "it's true. If you really want me to, I can bring the crystal here without us having to break into Oz to get it." They gave me skeptical looks.  
  
"Eh..." Duo started.  
  
"Do you want me to prove it?" I said standing up and raising my voice. Setsuna had told me that if I needed to, I could call upon the crystal from wherever it was and I would have its power.  
  
"Sure, Lily, show us." Trowa said. He was always up to my weird plans for some reason he liked to humor me.  
  
"Okay." I closed my eyes and put my arms out horizontally in front of my with my hands about a foot apart. I concentrated all my energy into making the Ginzuishou appear.  
  
"What the heck?! She's glowing!" I heard Duo say but I continued to focus.  
  
'Come to me Ginzuishou, please.' I pleaded. There was a huge flash of light and when it faded away my eyes were open, I wasn't glowing and I was holding the crystal in my hands. "Now I can bring my friends-" I started, but my power was weaken severely and I passed out. Hiiro ran over and caught me as I fell to the floor. 


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4:  
  
"She did it..." Wufei said in disbelief, "she really did it."  
  
"Yeah. And she has a death grip on it even though she's passed out cold." Trowa said.  
  
"What was it that she was saying about her friends?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Is she going to be okay, Hiiro?" Duo asked, starting to act like the protective brother he should.  
  
"She just needs some rest. She used a lot of energy, I guess." Hiiro replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I awoke. I focused my eyes and saw that Hiiro was sleeping with his back propped up against the back of the couch where I was lying. I looked at the Ginzuishou in my hand, "Now they can come back...my friends." I said to myself quietly. I tapped Hiiro on the head with my index finger and he woke with a start. "Hey there, sleepyhead."  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Hiiro and I had always had a special connection, we were really good friends, though no one knew that.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.  
  
"What did you mean by you could bring your friends back?" He asked me.  
  
I looked down, "my friends...I can bring them back with the power of the Ginzuishou, and they aren't really dead, just kind of in a slumber. I can awaken them and have them come help out. But I don't want them to fight, they..." I paused thinking about their eternal mission. "They have a mission... an eternal one. They have to protect the princess of the moon kingdom, aka, me. I don't want them to. Oh, Mother, please tell me that they can lead normal lives this time around." I whispered into the air.  
  
"Why not just make yourself no longer the princess?" Hiiro said.  
  
"I wish it was that easy, but if I do so, every person that has been killed by the power of this," I held up the crystal, "will be reborn...and... I just don't want someone else to be hurt like this." I slid my shirt up to show the huge bruise on my stomach, then I showed him the one on my arm and leg. I laid my cheek on top of his head when he looked down at the floor. "I want my friends, but I don't want them to have to die saving me from something again. They've died..." I counted in my head, "five times already, and every time I had to bring them back, just to die again saving me." I fought the urge to cry but it didn't work. Tears came out of my eyes and fell onto the top of Hiiros head. I soon got up and walked to the balcony.  
  
"Don't feel so bad." I heard Hiiro say from the living room.  
  
"Why not? I can't bring my friends back to life because they'll just be destined to die!" I said fiercely. I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him.  
  
"Destiny is something that you chose, if they come back, they will chose whether or not they want to die protecting you. They do so because you have a kind heart and they know that."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
I still wouldn't look up at his face, I knew he was telling the truth, but I wasn't sure. Sniffling, "you really think that they can come back without dying?"  
  
"I don't think," he said lifting my head up to eye level, "I know." I smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it. Just...err... I'm going to need your help." I said.  
  
"Why?" I looked at him, "oh, okay. I get it." I rolled my eyes and held up the Ginzuishou.  
  
"Please, Ginzuishou, bring back my friends. Give them peace, do not make them die because of me again." I whispered and soon in a flash of light, my four best friends stood before me and Hiiro. I felt my energy drain from my body and I fell back into Hiiros arms.  
  
"Usagi!" They all yelled, then looked at Hiiro in wonderment.  
  
"Her name is Lily. Um, I think she said that someone named Setsuna was supposed to explain this all to you..." He said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
A tall brunette spoke up, "yeah, Setsuna told us. We're just used to calling her Usagi."  
  
"What happen-" Duo trailed off when he saw the four girls standing there and Lily passed out in Hiiros arms again. "Okay, someone better explain what the hell just happened!" He said, then turned back towards the living room, "Babes on the balcony!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Did he just call us babes?" A raven haired girl asked a blonde. The blonde nodded and they walked up to Duo and proceeded to smack him on the head.  
  
I woke up faster this time, I looked up and smiled at Hiiro, then looked over to Duo, Rei and Minako. I jumped out of Hiiros hold and ran to my friends. "Rei! Minako!" I screamed. They stopped and looked at me.  
  
"I've never see her this happy." Trowa said to Quatre.  
  
"Rei and Minako? Weren't those two of the names that she mentioned earlier?" Wufei asked.  
  
Lily looked at everyone. "Guys, these are my friends and protectors. Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Aino Minako." I said, pointing to them respectively. "Girls, this is my twin brother Duo Maxwell. And these are my other friends, Hiiro Yui, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei."  
  
"Weak onnas." I heard Wufei mutter. I rolled my eyes, he was going to get an earful from Rei right about...now.  
  
"WEAK ONNAS?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" Rei screamed, all of us girls ducked to the side, along with all the guys except for Wufei. She dove at him and tackled him down and started to beat him up.  
  
"She has a fiery temper." I said nonchalantly. Everyone nodded and then Makoto pulled Rei off of Wufei, who was looking quite scared. Everyone walked back inside, but I stayed out on the balcony. I climbed up onto the railing and sat down to watch the water of the lake hit the edge of the cliff. Never even noticing that someone was still there with me. I thought about some things, then started to sing a tune that seemed to fit just exactly what I wanted to say to Hiiro.  
"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him, Usagi-chan?" Came Amis voice from behind me. I turned and looked at my long time friend. 


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6:  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing full what she was talking about.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you know what I mean. Why not?"  
  
I waved my head to the spot on the railing next to me and she came and sat next to me, "I can't. It's, well... it's just that I know his personality. He's not one to show emotions."  
  
"How much to do you like him?" She asked.  
  
I looked at the water, "a lot. Oh, Ami-chan, I like him a lot, a lot." We continued our little talk, meanwhile...  
  
"Haha! Beat you again!" Makoto yelled. The girls look at her, she had just beaten Wufei again in arm wrestling. Wufei got up and muttered something in Chinese and went to his room.  
  
Back to Lily and Ami...  
  
"You have got to tell Hiiro." Ami persisted.  
  
"Jeez, I never knew you could be so persistent, Ami-chan." I muttered.  
  
"Tell me what?" Hiiro said from behind us. I looked worriedly at Ami and she smiled at me.  
  
"Nothing important." Ami fibbed for me. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she walked into the living room.  
  
"Lily, I've known you my whole life, I know when you are keeping something from me. What is it?" Hiiro said taking Amis place.  
  
I gulped, "um. It's really nothing... I said." I thought about something, then a small smile cracked on my face, "I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about if all of us go to dinner, and I'll tell you what I need to tell you there. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hiiro said shaking my hand on the deal.  
  
I jumped off the balcony and ran towards my friends, "everyone go get ready, were going out for dinner tonight." I took my friends upstairs to change.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Are you girls ready yet?" I heard my brother yell from downstairs.  
  
"Yes! We're coming down now!" I yelled back.  
  
"How do I look?" Minako asked, she was wearing a short orange dress that made her look taller and more mature. She had taken her hair out of its bow and with Makotos help, curled it. She had put just a hint of eye shadow on.   
  
"Great!" Said Makoto, who also looked great. She was in her favorite grass green, ankle length dress that had just one inch straps with her hair, which was naturally curly cascading down her back.  
  
"Don't forget Ami-chan!" Rei said with a smile. Ami was in a baby blue skirt with a pair of Minakos' clunking sandals on with a soft yellow shirt that showed off the figure that she tried so hard to hide all the time. Ami blushed and thanked Rei.  
  
"You look good, yourself Rei-chan." I said. My raven haired friend was in a tight red dress that she loved to wear that went down to her lower thigh. Her raven hair was up in a bun, but she had tendrils hanging down in her face. She had accented her eyes with a little of Minakos purple eye shadow.  
  
"Thanks, Lily, you look great... as always." She replied. I blushed, I was wearing the dress that Duo had gotten me for my birthday, but I had never worn. It was a darker shade of baby blue that covered my feet, which had a pair of sandals on them. My hair, which I usually had up in a ponytail was now down, curled and flowing.  
  
"Lets go." I said, I took a deep breath and we all walked down the stairs. If all the guys weren't acting like gentlemen I think their jaws would've dropped...in fact, Duos did but Wufei quickly smacked it up. I watched as Rei walked over to Wufei and slipped her arm into his. I glanced at the other girls, and gave them a look, they returned it.  
  
We all walked out the door, Minako and Duo, Ami and Trowa, Makoto and Quatre. I walked next to Hiiro with a far off look in my eyes. I was startled when Hiiro leaned over and said, "care to share that thought with the class, Miss Maxwell?" In his best teacher like voice.  
  
I shook my head with a smile and hopped into the car. I leaned over and talked with Ami, who was sitting next to me. "Yes, he has." I answered her question from earlier.  
  
This caught her full attention, "really?" She whispered back.  
  
I nodded, "it was about a year ago and we were talking and wrestling each other like we had been doing for our whole lives and then when he was helping me up, he kissed me." I said in my lowest whisper ever. Ami's eyes widened, I noticed that the other girls were now paying attention too.  
  
I looked at them with a confused look on my face, then we all just busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? What'd we miss?" Duo asked, excitedly.  
  
"Duo, don't be a nosy little brother. It's just girl talk anyway." I replied with a smile to him. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the road. When we got to restaurant the girls and I went to talk to the manager, but we had told the guys that we were going to the bathroom to 'freshen up.' To our joy, the manager said that we could use his tiny stage to sing some karaoke songs. I thanked him and we went back to the table.  
  
"Hey, guys. Lily's got a surprise for you all." Makoto said with a mischievous smile. They all looked confused until...  
  
"Everyone, it's my pleasure to introduce our first karaoke singer." The spot light shone on me and I walked up the stage. "Hello, this song is sung by Martina McBride." I turned on the song and then started to sing,  
"The sun is shinin' everyday  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you, I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this   
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
Cause baby I can't get enough   
Of what you do  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' erratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
Baby, I love you  
  
I can't believe that this is real,   
the way I feel   
Baby I'm gone head over heals  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
(Yeah)  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' erratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
  
Baby, I love you  
Baby, I love you   
Do you love me too  
Baby, I love you." I ended the song, and looked around, 'was a I really that bad?' I thought since no one was applauding. Soon, everyone started standing up, whistling and applauding. I blushed and walked off the stage back to the table.  
  
"Usa-chan! That was great!" Rei said.  
  
"Thanks Rei! That's a big compliment coming from you!" I replied happily. Everyone at the table congratulated me and I thanked them all. I didn't miss the look that Hiiro was giving me, but I tried to ignore it. 


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

Chapter 8:  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm going to step outside, I need a little fresh air for a minute." I said to everyone. I stood up and was about to leave but Hiiro stopped me.  
  
"I'll go with you, you never know what could happen."  
  
"I can take care of myself, but if you have to come, then come on." I said reluctantly. I had wanted to go outside to think, but I guess I would have to think with company. When I got outside, I took a seat on the wooden bench and sighed.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Hiiro said, I rolled my head on my hand to the left to look at him.  
  
"Lots." I replied.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Um..." I didn't want to say, so I didn't. 'He's not dense, so I know that he knew the song was what I wanted to tell him earlier. But I just have a feeling that he doesn't feel the same way. Just because that look. I just wish time would stop so I could talk to my mother again. She would know what to do.' I thought, never realizing that with the full moon, making a wish while I possessed the Ginzuishou would make it come true. So...time stopped.  
  
"Oh, Lily." My mother said, appearing before me.  
  
I looked up, "Mother!" I exclaimed, launching myself into her arms.  
  
"Honey, just go with what is in your heart, not your head." She counseled. "If you truly love this boy, then go for it. He is cute." I smiled up at my mother, the Queen and nodded.  
  
"I will, but what if he doesn't feel the same? That look he was giving me after the song... it made me unsure about what I did." I said.  
  
"Lily, you know as well as I what that look was saying. Just follow your heart, it has gotten you this far in life, and it will take you even farther." She faded away and I sat back on the bench and time resumed.  
  
'Thank you, Mother.' I thought with a smile. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Hiiro remained silent while I thought about what my mother had said. 'Follow my heart. I think I will, but I don' t think it is to lady like to just lean over and kiss him.' I thought with a little laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiiro asked, I seemed to be hearing that question a lot tonight.  
  
"Just a thought." I replied. That was true, it was just a thought.  
  
"Wanna share it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. My mother, the Queen, told me something just now. She said that I should follow my heart. But I didn't think it would be very lady like..." I trailed off, not sure if I should finish my sentence.  
  
"What's so un-lady like about following your heart?" Hiiro asked.  
  
'Oops, that's not what I meant.' I thought, "no... I didn't think it would be very lady like to do this." I said, I leaned over and kiss him gently on the lips, then leaned back and looked up at the stars. I could tell from his lack of speech that he was either shocked or confused at me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Did you mean it?" He asked, now it was my turn to be confused.  
  
"Mean what?" I asked, looking at him with confusion written all over my features.  
  
"The song."   
  
My face cleared itself of confusion and I blushed. Not being able to find my voice I just nodded.  
  
**********  
Back inside...  
  
"They've been out there for awhile. I think I'm going to check on them." Duo said starting to get up but Minako pulled him back down and whispered into his ear...  
  
"If you even try to go and check on them, I will personally beat you to a pulp. Unless you're blind, you will have noticed that they like each other." Everyone laughed as Duo got a scared look on his face and remained seated.  
  
*********  
Back outside...  
  
Hiiro didn't say anything after I had nodded and I didn't either. I was scared that he wouldn't want to be near me anymore. I lowered my head from the sky and looked down with closed eyes, 'Mother, I followed my heart, but something just doesn't seem right...' I thought. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Hiiro had scooted closer to me so that he was right by my side until he lifted up my head.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears that wanted to just flow freely.  
  
"N-Nothing." I stuttered. He gave me that look that he had been giving me since we were kids when I lied.  
  
"What?" He asked again.  
  
"Um...it's nothing... really." I replied.  
  
"Liar." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Shut up." I growled.  
  
"No. I won't shut up." He said, I looked at him again, with a smile tugging on the edges of my mouth. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Hiiro." I muttered.  
  
I felt him lean over and he whispered in my ear, "why not? I think I do, Lily." He said and continued, "Aishiteru."  
  
I gasped and looked back at him, searching his eyes to see if he was lying to me. When I could find no hint of a lie I smiled. "Aishiteru, Hiiro." I replied. He leaned over and kissed me, all his love pouring into it. I kissed him back, never again doubting what my heart was telling me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End. Sigh I'm not that great at sappy endings, but hey, it was good...right? :) Well, please review! Bye-bye! 


End file.
